With the prevalence of a broadband line and the advancement in information and communications technology, opportunities for utilizing contents of speeches and moving images on a web are increasing and the number of contents is rapidly increasing. Accordingly, to efficiently search for data of the speeches and the moving images on the web and to use them, speech search technologies are indispensable. In particular, a high-speed search system is desired.
To meet such a need, conventional technologies described in Non-patent Literatures 1 and 2 propose a method for performing high-speed search by creating index data from a speech database and utilizing it.
Further, the conventional technology described in Patent Literature 1 describes combining a suffix array and dynamic programming for the purpose of elimination of spelling inconsistency in document search and its speed-up.